


Do It Again

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [24]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she settled her knees over his shoulders, he started to get the idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Again

Mike was waiting. 'Laid out on the bed, exactly as she had told him. He wasn't sure what she was doing in the bathroom, but he wanted her to hurry up. His brain was buzzing with all manner of ideas and thoughts and scenarios. When he was worked up, it was sometimes harder to kick his mind in the teeth and get it to shut the hell up.

She bounced into the room, blond hair swinging around her shoulders as she jumped onto the bed. She had changed from her work clothes into a little slip of satin that barely fell to her thighs. A bright smile on her face, she asked if he was ready.

Oh, he was ready. More than, actually. He was also curious as hell about what she wanted to do. He was almost as excited as she was. "Come on, Jenny, what are we doing?" he asked with a chuckle as she straddled his chest.

"You'll see," she said and leaned down to kiss him.

When she settled her knees over his shoulders, he started to get the idea. "That is so hot," he breathed against her thigh. Mike slid his hands to her hips and drew her forward over his mouth.

He spent the next half hour making her twitch and pant and buck against his chin. When he finally made her scream, he felt her entire body shake before she collapsed over him, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Fuck, Mike," she panted.

He grinned and kissed her thigh. "You want me to do it again?"

She breathed out a laugh. "Oh god, not right now."

"You sure?" he asked and leaned up to drag his tongue over her warm, wet skin.

Jenny squeezed her knees around his head, her hips jerking against his nose. "Fuck, Mike! Stop!" she squealed.

He chuckled and did it again, this time she grabbed a handful of his hair. That made him stop. "Okay, okay," he conceded and helped her roll to the side and off his face.

"Wow," she breathed.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She laughed at him. "Oh my god," she sighed, "I haven't felt this good in months."

He rolled his head toward her, propping himself up on his elbow. "Damn," he commented, shaking his head.

"What?" She frowned, eyebrows knitting together.

Mike shrugged and flopped to his back on the bed. "That means you'll want me to do it again," he said with a mock sigh. He was not in the least upset about the prospect of having her sit on his face again. In fact, he was spending a bit of time going over different techniques for the next time the opportunity presented itself.

She leaned in close to whisper in his ear, her hand resting on his bare chest. "You bet your ass I will," she told him, her voice soft, but firm.

Then they both erupted into a fit of giggles and kisses, rolling around on the bed, tangling themselves in the blankets.


End file.
